<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passions of Passing by GayCheerios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750422">Passions of Passing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios'>GayCheerios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin's horny and sad., Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, handjobs, that's it that's the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This over nothing. </p><p>Hurt over nothing.</p><p>Kenobi over everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passions of Passing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mm sad porn</p><p>enjoy the shitshow gayheads</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anakin pounced on Obi-Wan the minute they passed in the hallways. The blond grabbed and pulled and yanked and kissed anywhere he could. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Obi-Wan at this point. Anywhere he could reach he did. It didn’t even matter that they had a diplomatic meeting in ten minutes. Ten minutes of Obi-Wan would...Hold him, but only for a little bit. The need for Obi-Wan was growing larger and larger, the hole in his heart that only his Master could fit was growing wider and wider, he needed him so badly right now he could barely </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin felt himself, pinned against the wall under Obi-Wan’s weight, and the weight of the force. His cool, and crisp Courecent accent, came to whisper filthy things in his ear. “You’re so desperate you’d whore yourself out for me where anyone could see. You’re insatiable.” And oh how well did Obi-Wan know him. His words were all true. Anakin’s insatiable desire went far deeper than Kenobi could even guess. For Obi-Wan, this was just a mutual fuck-buddy relationship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Anakin, it was much more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond felt his Master grab at his cock through his pants. He moaned as Obi-Wan teased him. “Oh darling, you’re so wet. Maybe I should take you whilst we’re in the meeting?” He licked a longs stripe up Anakin’s neck. “I know you want it, baby.” Obi-Wan’s hand wrapped around his cock, and set an unyeilding pace. “Such a whore for me, and only me. Only I get to fuck that little hole. Only I get to take you apart like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more pumps of his cock, and Anakin is done. His cum coats the inside of his pants, and Obi-Wan grins against his neck. He leaves a hickey, a warning for anyone else, a marking. Anakin wishes it meant something more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those sharp gray eyes stare into his soul, and the ginger only smirks. “See you at the meeting Anakin, I do hope you’re not late.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Anakin heads back to his room to change, somewhere, distantly his mind thinks what they could be together. But he knows better. He’s been hurt before, by Kenobi. But he’d rather have this than nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This over nothing. </span>
</p><p>Hurt over nothing. </p><p>
  <span>Kenobi over everything. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>